Vector Industries
Vector Industries is the largest business conglomerate in the Galaxy Federation and an integral part of modern civilization. It has facilities on nearly every planet in the Federation and is the chief manufacturer of technology such as Federation weapons, star-ships, medicine, entertainment and communications equipment. They build Realians, A.M.W.S., A.G.W.S. and some E.S. Vector is also involved in the production and distribution of almost every product, from food to computer hardware. Their motto is "Here the future". Vector has a rivalry with Hyams Group (Hyams Heavy Industries). Vector Industries has a very long history and its presence dates back to the Lost Jerusalem era. Vector even funded the T. Masuda expedition to Lake Turkana in Kenya which uncovered the Zohar, and built the Pleroma spaceship. The founder and current CEO of Vector Industries is Wilhelm. Vector is also the employer of Shion Uzuki, who works in the First Division of Vector Industries. Since Vector funds the Zohar Project, they are also responsible for the creation of KOS-MOS. Although they have a front of being a legitimate business, Vector's apparent role in events involving the Gnosis and various other conspiracies indicates a grander motivation than profit. As Vector handles U.M.N. operations, and according to Xenosaga: A Missing Year, Gnosis use the U.M.N. to travel, as well as appear specifically in densely populated and public areas, strongly implies that someone is deliberately using the Gnosis, an act that is referred to in Episode III as Gnosis Terrorism and is one the primary factors in Shion Uzuki's resignation from the company. Shion also discovered secret evidence that Vector and the U-TIC Organization (connected to Ormus) were connected, another reason for her departure and wariness of Vector. The truth is that Vector was secretly and unofficially funding U-TIC during the Miltian Conflict. Vector's shady business practices are gradually exposed throughout the series. Divisions Vector has a multitude of divisions, of which the core components are the First, Second and Third R&D Divisions. Although it is not impossible, getting into Vector's First R&D Division can be very difficult and challenging, as only the most brilliant and qualified scientists and researches are able to enter. First R&D Division The department devoted to the research and development of many types of software, from KOS-MOS (a project headed by Shion's group) to the IT software that is KOS-MOS's control program. Commonly referred to as First Division. Originally, it was involved with U.M.N. administration as a joint government-private sector business; the Structure Law devised by Carnegie, its supervisor at the time, led to the further grow of the U.M.N.. Since the U.M.N. administration bureau was transferred to the government, its primary tasks have become the development of industrial-use super-AIs, computer chips, and the software that comes with them. Second R&D Division The department devoted to the development and production of ships and A.G.W.S.s for the Federation Fleet. Commonly referred to as Second Division. It also handles the job of taking weaponry in the testing phase from the Tactical Sim Lab and fitting them onto experimental units and ships. After arriving at Second Miltia, Shion had KOS-MOS transferred to Second Division in order to apply her Tertiary Weapons System, which had already been in development for a long time. Third R&D Division The department devoted to the development, production, education, and sale of Realians. Commonly referred to as Third Division. Even after being sold, Realians are obligated to visit on a regular basis for counseling and maintenance. Dämmerung The Dämmerung is the headquarters of Vector Industries and a massive colony that harbors the Vector Corporation's primary buildings. Vector's First, Second, and Third R&D Divisions are headquartered on the Dämmerung. At the very top of the pyramid-like structure in the center of the ship is Wilhelm's private office, where the Compass of Order and Chaos is located. At 1,000 km long, it is so large that it could be considered an artificial planet. It carries on it the Rhine Maiden, a devastating large-scale anti-Gnosis weapon and millions of photon torpedo tubes. Etymology In medical terms, a vector is an organism that transfers pathogens from one host to another, though if this has indications for Vector Industries as a carrier, specifically of the Gnosis attacks, remains to be clarified. Members :See Vector employees category. * Wilhelm (CEO) * Grimoire Verum * Shion Uzuki (quit in Episode III) * Kevin Winnicot (died and became a Testament) * Allen Ridgeley * Miyuki Itsumi * Togashi Yukihira * Roth Mantel (Kevin Winnicot in disguise) Gallery Vector2.png|Vector Industries Second R&D Division in Episode II. ShionInVector.png|Vector Industries Second R&D Division in Episode II. VectorVR.png|Vector Industries Second R&D Division in Episode II. 2nd.png|Vector Industries First R&D Division in Episode III. Category:Organizations Category:Locations